familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Viluppuram district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Tamil Nadu | subdivision_type2 = Metro | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = Municipal Corporations | subdivision_name3 = Viluppuram | subdivision_type4 = Municipalities | subdivision_name4 = | subdivision_type5 = Town Panchayats | subdivision_name5 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | parts_type = Talukas | parts = Gingee, Kallakurichi, Sankarapuram, Thindivanam, Thirukoilur, Ulundurpet, Vanur, Villupuram. | seat_type = Capital | seat = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Viluppuram | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title1 = Collector | leader_name1 = C.T Manimekalai , IAS | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = | population_as_of = 2011 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Tamil | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 605602 | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 04146 | iso_code = ISO 3166-2:IN | registration_plate = TN-32 | blank1_name_sec1 = IUCN category | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = Central location: | blank2_info_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Raja Desingu]] Villupuram (also Villupuram and Vizhupuram) is one of the thirty districts which make up Tamil Nadu state situated on the southern tip of India. The district headquarters is located at Villupuram. Villupuram district came into existence on 30 September 1993 when it was created out of South Arcot district. Villupuram is the largest district in the state. Early history From the 1st to the 4th centuries, the Chola were the rulers of the area, Karikala Chola was the most famous and powerful individual of the time. The grip of Chola rule was broken when the Cholas were overthrown by Simha Vishnu Pallava and the region came under the Pallava rule. Vijayalaya Chola again revived Chola rule. This was the beginning of great Chola Empire. Cholas regained their lost position but with the rise of Jatavarman Sundara Pandya-1 (1251), Chola supremacy came to an end. The sway of Pandyas lasted for over 50 years, followed by Muslim domination from 1334 to 1378. By 1378, the region came under the rule of Vijayanagara Empire and Nayaks were appointed as the rulers of the region. In 1677, Shivaji took the Gingee area with the assistance of Golkonda forces. Then came the Mughals. During the Mughal regime, both the English and French acquired settlements in South Arcot. During the Anglo-French rivalry, the entire district was turned into a battleground. After some time, the entire area came under the control of British East India Company. It remained under British authority until 1947 when India became independent. Geography The district occupies an area of 7217 km². Economy In 2006, the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Viluppuram one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the six districts in Tamil Nadu currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Divisions Villupuram district has 9 taluks. * Viluppuram * ChinnasalemChinnasalemNEW * Kallakurichi * Gingee * Tindivanam * Vanur * Tirukkoyilur * Ulundurpet * Sankarapuram Demographics According to the 2011 census Viluppuram district has a population of 3,463,284, roughly equal to the nation of Panama or the US state of Connecticut. This gives it a ranking of 93rd in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 16.99%. Viluppuram has a sex ratio of 985 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 72.08%. Villupuram district had a population of 2,960,373 as per the 2001 census. It is only 14.42% urbanised.It has a literacy rate of 64.68%. Tourist Places The region has a variety of historical tourist attractions many of which are more than 1500 years old. First Rockcut temple of King Mahendra Verma Pallava is located at Mandagapattu Village near Gingee. The very big Rockcut temple called Sathru Malleshwara Alayam of First King Mahendra Verma Pallava is located at Thalavanur Village near Gingee Fort within 15 km. Gingee to Villupuram on the way. Veedur Dam veedur dam adopt with the children's park located between the Tindivanam - Villupuram Highway. Gomuki Dam is located in Kachirayapalayam nearer to Kallakkurichi. And two falls are located nearer to the same area. Megam falls(6 km from Kachirayapalayam) And Periyar falls The cultural township of Auroville is also located in this district. Pilgrim attractions in the District Ozhindiampattu The Lord of the temple is praised in the Thevaram hymns of Tirugnanasambandar. Says the saint, Arasili is the abode of Lord who drove away Kala the God of Death, who conquered cupid (Manmatha) the deity of passion and lust, living on the alms offered by others, wearing Kondrai flower and tortoise garlands and sacred ash sprayed over His body. This is the 31st temple in the Thondainadu region praised in Thevaram hymns. *Festival 10 day Vaikasi Brahmmotsavam in May–June, Maha Shivrathri in February–March and Tirukarthikai in November–December are the festivals celebrated in the temple. *Temple Speciality Lord Shiva is swayambumurthy in the temple *Temple History Sage Vamadeva visited many Shiva sthalas seeking relief from a curse he incurred. When he came to this place, he relaxed for a while under an Arasu tree thinking how pleasant would it be if Lord Shiva was there under the tree. Knowing the Sage’s wish, Lord appeared there as a swayambumurthy, relieved Vamadeva of his curse. The sage immediately had a bath in the nearby spring, installed the Linga and worshipped. As Lord appeared under an Arasu tree, He is named Arasaleeswarar and the place Arasili. In the days that followed, the Shivalinga in the place had disappeared. The region was under the rule of Chalukya king Satyavradhan. He was a staunch Shiva devotee. He had no issues. He created a garden, installed another Shivalinga in the place and was worshipping. One day his servant found the plants without flowers and informed the matter. The king did not take it seriously. The servant had to repeat the news next day too. To catch the flower thief, the king closely watched the place in the wee hours and found that a deer was happily eating the flowers. The king was angry that an animal ate the flowers meant for Shiva Puja and shot an arrow. The deer escaped and hid in the hole in the Arasu tree. The king shot an arrow at the tree. The tree bled. The king thought that the animal was wounded and looked into the hole but found a Shivalinga only and not the deer. It was the Linga that disappeared long back. The king bowed before the bleeding Lord and sought His directions. Lord appeared before the king and said that the deer was but He. He blessed the king with children. The temple came into being with the efforts of the king. Lord Shiva as a small swayambumrthi Linga graces the devotees under a Rudraksha (108 beads) Pandal – tent. The arrow scar on the Linga is still visible. Both as a mark of respect to the Lord and as if to cover the scar injury, a turban is tied on the Linga during the pujas. Saint Sambandar stayed here for a while and sang pathigams – set of 10 verses. Mother Perianayaki graces from a separate shrine facing south. Sendamangalam Lord Siva in the name of "Abath hayeswarar Temple" is located in the entrance of village. This temple is part of the Koperunchingan kadavarayan King fort and it was destroyed a few years ago. Now this is undertaken by Central government and development process is going on. This village is in NH 45 and next to Gedilam river when drive from Chennai. Thirukoilur (derived from Tirukovilur) Lord Vishnu in the name Thiruvikkrama Swamy & Vedavalli Thaayaar (Vaamana Avathaaram) temple is located in the center of this town. This temple comes under 108 Divya Desams.East of the town has the Sivan Temple situated on the banks of River Thenpennai. Near to the temple, in the river, there exists Kabilar (Saint) Kundru (tiny mountain). Tirukoilur is one of the "Ashta Veeratanams" - eight and - Place of Bravery. Tirukoilur is also a very regarded place for madhwas (followers of Dvaitha philosophy of Sri Madhwacharya). On the banks of River Pinakini, we can find the Moola brindavana of Sri Raghuutthama Teertha (1595 AD) and Sri Satyapramoda Teertha (1997), very eminent pontiffs of the Uttaradi Mutt of Madhwa lineage. One of the famous Jyotir ling mutt of Sri Gnananda Tapovanam is on the Tirukoilur - Thiruvannamalai Road. This mutt was started by his holiness Sri Gnananda Swamigal and still continues to be thronged by pilgrims seeking his blessings. Melmalaiyanur Melmalaiyanur is famous for its Ankaala Parameswari temple which is thronged by devotees on no moon days. Anniyur Anniyur is famous for the two important temples of lord shiva and vishnu. They are located inside the village. The Saneeswaran statue inside the shiva temple is the important one. Thiruvamathur Thiruvamathur is a temple dedicated to Lord Shiva. In this temple, the shrines of Lord Shiva and Goddess Parvathi are opposite to each other. Because of this, this temple is believed to unite lovers.villupuram Mailam Mailam is famous for its Murugan temple atop a hilllock. It is located off the National Highway proceeding to Chennai from Villupuram and the nearest railway station is Mailam (on the Villupuram - Chennai Egmore railway line) Hope is he gives the peace to our mind. Here marriage is the special one. Most of people is willing to get marry there. Kandachipuram A Lord Shiva temple decorates Kandachipuram. The legend is that the Shivalingam is made up of sand and it was installed by Lord Rama during his tenure in the forest as depicted in the Hindu epic, the Ramayana. Tiruvakkarai Tiruvakkarai, a small peaceful village situated on the banks of a river is famous for its Vakkara Kali Amman temple. Full moon days are considered auspicious days to visit this temple. Also look out for the fossil wood park where century old trees have been transformed into rocks. In full moon day or the time of valarpirai in Monday(after the no moon day)every one must visit the temple. Particularly chandramouleeswarar, he is the power full god. Alambadi Perumal Temple There is a Perumal temple (Kundusatti Perumal) here. The legend is that the Perumal idol is nothing but a stone, which has Sangu-chakra inside it. The speciality of this stone is that it is a part of the Lord Venkatachalapathy idol at the Tirumala-Tirupati temple. So worship at this temple is considered the equivalent of going to the Tirumala-Tirupati temple. Perumpakkam A village located 8 km away from Villupuram town. There is a temple for Sri Yoga Hayavadhanar and Sri Vedanthadesikar. http://www.dakshinaahobilam.info A village located 14 km Villupuram to Thirukoilur road. There is a temple of Saneeswarar.It is very biggest stone to created Lord. It is one of the biggest of Asia. Villupuram - Mambalapattu - Saneeswarar Aalayam. Poovarasankuppam A village located 17 km away from Villupuram. It hosts on of the famous Lakshmi Narashimhar temples in south India. Siruvanthadu,Mokshakulam Its original name is "sirubanthadu", later derived as siruvanthadu.A village located 15 km away from villupuram town. It is famous for its silk weaving & silk saree production. Also plays a vital role in State's Handloom & Silk Saree Production after Kancheepuram. It also hosts one of the famous Lakshmi Narayana Perumaal temple in south India. A famous temple of Lord shiva also situated here. The famous tourist spot in this place is SRI LAKSHMINARAYANA PERUMAL ,SRI AZHAGESWARAR TEMPLE, SRI THIROUBATHY AMMAN TEMPLE.These temples are builded in the period of 11-th century BC.A big pond in front of SRI IYYANAARAPAN TEMPLE at the entrance is the identification of the village http://www.onefivenine.com/india/villages/Villupuram/Kandamangalam/Siruvanthadu Thiruvennainallur A township located from Villupuram towards Tirukoilur. It hosts the famous "Sundarar" timed temple Kirubapureeswar temple. Kalpattu This village is famous for St.Paul the Hermit's catholic Church. The annual feast is celebrated every year on 8 August. People come from all walks of life to receive God's grace through this saint. Also 21 Feet Saneeswara Sannadhi was built in this village to commemorate the 50th Maha Samadhi celebrations of Sri Swayam Prakasha Saraswathy Avadhutha Swamigal. God has endowed this village with a beautiful nature: the river, rocky land, small mountains,and the fantastic lake .the feast celebrate 9 days.all people coming.examble varathrajan pettai&thennurayan pettai people is coming in bull cart.this 9days stay this village.very silent place, very peace full place.this village make 3 fathers fr.chinnappan (late)fr.visuvasam,fr.vincent paul.sisters,sr.shakila,sr.rani,sr.brema, this village people very faithful religian.This church is 117 years old.this church is only one India. Thimmalai Thimmalai village is located 2 km away from the national highway salem to chennai.agriculture is occupation of thimmalai people.There is one middle school which name is Kuzhandaivel middle school.Ancient lord siva temple is located near the pond.Big lake is located which is main source for cultivation. Mel Sithamur Jain Math , the residence of Bhattaraka Laxmisena]] Mel Sithamur Jain Math or Jina Kanchi Jain Math, is a Jain Matha that is located near Gingee, Villupuram district, Tamil Nadu, India. It is the primary religious center of the Tamil Jain community. It is headed by the primary religious head (Bhattaraka) of this community, Bhattaraka Laxmisena Swami. References Category:Established in 1993 Category:Viluppuram district Category:Districts of Tamil Nadu